Silverpaw's Forbidden
by Cinder-Mouse
Summary: Long ago, a young ShadowClan apprentice meets a loner and her life changes. How will she handle this? It all starts here!
1. Chapter 1: Silverkit to Silverpaw

Silverkit to Silverpaw

That next day represented that Silverkit, Ashkit, and Winterkit were 6 moons old and were ready to be apprentices. Calliekit was close to 6 moons but Goldenstar thought so Calliekit would be happy she can be apprenticed with her "littermates". Goldenstar came to their den that morning.

"Oh, good morning Goldenstar!" Sparklepelt said respectfully acknowledging her leader had entered her den. "Is it time?"

"Yes, Sparklepelt!"said Goldenstar. Now I must speak to the kits.

Sparklepelt had the kits come to Goldenstar, and then she spoke.

"Dear kits, who has dreamed of being an apprentice?"

Ashkit, Winterkit, and Calliekit all meowed excitingly around Silverkit.

"Today your dream will come true! All 4 of you are ready to become apprentices. This means you will have mentors and you learn how to hunt, smell, fight and behave like a warrior. You will leave your mother's den and sleep with Jackiepaw and Amberpaw in the apprentices' den."

"When will we become warriors?" asked Ashkit.

"That will happen when you prove to me you are a warrior," replied Goldenstar. This will happen at different times for each of you, so be patient it will happen. Just be happy you are an apprentice, and it will come very soon.

Goldenstar left the den. Sparklepelt approached Silverkit.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I'm scared!" Silverkit finally admitted out loud so her brothers could hear.

SCARDY! SCARDY! They taunted her.

"It will be fine think you'll be with Calliekit," her mother said.

"Listen to her Silverkit!" said Calliekit out of nowhere. That's why I'm not scared because I will be with you!

Silverkit gave Calliekit a lick.

GoldenStar called a meeting. All the cats came out, even Grayflower who was expecting kits soon. Silverkit was calmed when she saw Darkpelt coming towards the High Rock with Nightpelt. He came towards the kits.

"I am proud of all 4 of you!" Darkpelt admitted. You all will make great warriors.

Darkpelt gave each of them a quick loving lick. Silverkit wasn't scared anymore. She was excited!!

"I am proud to say ShadowClan was 4 new apprentices!" Goldenstar began. Ashkit please come forward. Ashkit you are now Ashpaw and your mentor will be Orangeflight.

Orangeflight came forward and touched noses with Ashpaw.

"Winterkit you are now Winterpaw and your mentor will be Cedarface."

Cedarface came forward and touched noses with Winterpaw.

"Calliekit you are now Calliepaw and your mentor will be Windstorm."

Windstorm came forward and touched noses with Calliepaw. Silverkit felt weird, she wondered why Goldenstar decided to apprentice her last of all.

"And now I have 1 more kit to be apprenticed! Silverkit, you are now Silverpaw and your mentor will be Snowpelt."

Snowpelt looked extremely happy, Silverpaw knew Snowpelt was a kind and gentle she-cat. But, she knew Snowpelt was fierce during battle and would probably be a great mentor for Silverpaw. So, when Snowpelt came to touch noses with Silverpaw, Silverpaw did so happily. She was not afraid to be an apprentice anymore. She was happy she was no longer a kit, but an apprentice! One step closer to being a warrior!!


	2. Chapter 2: Jackiepaw and Amberpaw

Silverpaw

Jackiepaw and Amberpaw

Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Silverpaw could hear her name being called in the distance. Of course Calliepaw was hyper and excited.

"Finally we are apprentices!" exclaimed Calliepaw. So since we will be in the Apprentices' den we need to go and meet Jackiepaw and Amberpaw NOW!!

"Good point!" Silverpaw said. "Let's go!"

The 2 cats raced up the hill past the High Rock and took a left. By the den Jackiepaw was sitting there talking to her mentor Appletail.

"Hello!" said Appletail when she noticed them sitting there.

"2 of the 4 new apprentices!" said Jackiepaw. "I have wanted to meet my new den mates! So tell me, where are the other 2?"

"Oh, those 2?" replied Silverpaw. "My 2 crazy kit-like brothers! Don't worry about them, Calliepaw and I are way more interesting and more mature!"

"Really?" asked Appletail. "I am sure their mentors Orangeflight and Cedarface will make sure they start behaving more mature. Well now I must go. Remember all 3 of you training tomorrow morning, bright and early! See you then!"

"I kind of think she took that a little too seriously," said Silverpaw.

"She will do that, trust me!" meowed Jackiepaw. "Never lie to her or you will regret it!"

"So where is Amberpaw?" asked Calliepaw.

"Haven't seen her all morning to tell you the truth," said Jackiepaw looking worried. "Let's go and find her."

The 3 cats finally found her, with a fresh-killed magpie in her mouth.

"Where have you been all morning!" Jackiepaw asked sharply.

"Hunting, duh!" said Amberpaw. "We were low on fresh-kill and this magpie took me forever to find! I had to go near TwoLeg Place just to find it!"

"TwoLeg Place! Are you CRAZY!!"

As Silverpaw sat there and listened she wondered what TwoLeg Place was? She didn't dare ask! They might think she is stupid! She wouldn't ask them but she would ask somebody! She will figure it out no doubt about it!

Later that night Silverpaw was sharing tongues with Calliepaw, when Darkpelt came by.

"How was you all's 1st day of being an apprentice?" he asked.

"Boring, but I can't wait till tomorrow!" said Calliepaw. "Then we will start training!"

"Good now I must leave for evening patrol," Darkpelt said. "GOODNIGHT!"

"Are you tired, Silverpaw?" asked Calliepaw.

"Yes let's go to the den now!" the exhausted Silverpaw said.

Jackiepaw and Amberpaw were already in there sharing tongues.

"Bed so early?" asked Amberpaw. "Still a kit?"

"Shut-up Amberpaw!" said Jackiepaw. "Be nice! Calliepaw and Silverpaw are mature! Have you met their brothers, Winterpaw and Ashpaw?"

"Okay you two seem nice anyway so come in and make yourself at home!" said Amberpaw warmly.

So Silverpaw and Calliepaw nestled down and fell asleep peacefully, with Jackiepaw and Amberpaw. Tomorrow training! How exciting!!


	3. Chapter 3: 1st Day of Training

1st Day of Training

Silverpaw awoke that morning to Jackiepaw's meowing. Got up and stretched and walked over to Jackiepaw who was sitting in front of the den still meowing for the other 4 to wake up.

"Good Morning Jackiepaw!" Silverpaw said. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about me," Jackiepaw said. "Wake up Calliepaw and your brothers and I'll get Amberpaw. Then we all need to get some fresh-kill to eat before training starts."

Silverpaw nudged at Calliepaw and she awoke.

"Wake up Winterpaw and I'll wake up Ashpaw!" said Silverpaw.

Calliepaw nudged at Winterpaw and he moaned.

"Wake up you Fluff-Ball!" demanded Calliepaw.

"This early?" asked Winterpaw. "No Way!!"

"I guess you don't want to be an apprentice then after all!" asked Calliepaw hoping that would wake him up.

Winterpaw hoped up and licked Calliepaw's head.

"Thanks!" said Winterpaw. "I would die if I would miss the FIRST day of training!"

Winterpaw trotted off. Silverpaw woke Ashpaw up easier at the words: Apprentice training, GET UP!

Soon the Apprentices' den was empty. And all the apprentices were gathering around some fresh-kill, when Nightpelt appeared.

"Hello new young apprentices," said Nightpelt. "Sad to say you 4 will not be training with Amberpaw and Jackiepaw."

"Why?" asked Silverpaw.

Nightpelt smiled.  
"I know you have made friends with them, but they are on different levels of training. Now Amberpaw, Jackiepaw you two come with me now. Silverpaw you, Calliepaw and your brothers stay here and wait for Orangeflight and the other mentors."

"Yes, Nightpelt!" answered Silverpaw obediently.

Nightpelt, Amberpaw, and Jackiepaw disappeared to the training hollow. A moment later Appletail bounded after them and followed to the hollow. Then Cedarface, Orangeflight, Snowpelt, and Windstorm came towards Silverpaw and the others.

"Follow us," commanded Cedarface.

Cedarface and Orangeflight started walking ahead towards the hollow with Ashpaw and Winterpaw at their heels. Silverpaw and Calliepaw stayed behind with Snowpelt and Windstorm.

"Cedarface and Orangeflight seem mean, but they are really kind-hearted," Snowpelt told the young she-cats.

"He didn't seem that mean I think he just wants us to listen," said Calliepaw.

"Correct!" praised Windstorm. "You are a smart young apprentice; I'm looking forward to teaching you!"

"I'm looking forward to you teaching me!" exclaimed Calliepaw.

When all 8 cats reached the hollow Cedarface made an announcement.

"I am Cedarface, Winterpaw's mentor and I want you to know I will be teaching all of you with the help of these other wise warrior cats here!"

"Now Windstorm will explain today's lesson," said Cedarface.

"Well today is pretty simple," Windstorm said. "We will go out into the forest so you all can get used to the forest, the clan boundaries, scents of clans and prey, and many other basic warrior skills. We will go in groups of 2. Cedarface, Winterpaw, Calliepaw, and I will all go together. Snowpelt, Orangeflight, Ashpaw, and Silverpaw will go together too. My group, follow me!"

Silverpaw wanted to learn with Calliepaw, not Ashpaw! Well at least it wasn't Winterpaw, he is so annoying! She was watching Windstorm's group walk away when Snowpelt meowed at her loudly for attention.

"Sorry!" said Silverpaw.

"It will be fine," Snowpelt said. "Now let's go! Come on Orangeflight! Ashpaw! Let's move it!"

The 4 cats walked into the forest. Silverpaw was amazed at the sight and smells. It was a whole different experience!

"So what do you smell?" asked Orangeflight.

"Something but I have no idea what it is," answered Ashpaw.

"I smell it too!" said Silverpaw. "Wait! Now I hear something!"

Mouse! Ashpaw was in stalking mode and then. . . . . POUNCE!

"Man it got away!" yelled Ashpaw.

"That's because you SCARED it away!" yelled Silverpaw. "You have to be quieter!"

"Silverpaw is almost right," said Orangeflight. "Mice can sense you coming so you have to slower and more precise. But that was a good 1st try! Let's work on hunting later, now let's focus on the forest."

They kept walking. They learned about clan scents next. Then they learned each clan's hunting territory.

"Oh, Orangeflight there's FourTrees!" meowed Snowpelt excitedly.

"What's FourTrees?" asked Ashpaw.

"FourTrees is the place were all 4 clans meet in peace every moon," explained Snowpelt. "One day Goldenstar will choose you to come to the gathering with us."

"So there you can meet and talk with cats of other clans?" asked Silverpaw.

"Yes," said Snowpelt. "Then the leaders quiet you and talk about problems among the forest. But, if everyone starts fighting StarClan will become VERY angry with all of us."

They walked to the TwoLeg Place boundary.

"And here is TwoLeg Place," said Orangeflight.

Now was Silverpaw's chance to ask what TwoLeg Place was.

"Orangeflight?" asked Silverpaw. What is TwoLeg Place?

"TwoLeg Place is were the TwoLegs and kittypets live," Orangeflight said. "Some loners live around there. And just to add in, kittypets are put through torture! They are fed pellet-food that looks like rabbit-droppings and they have to clear away dirt in a box and the TwoLegs dig through it. Worst of all they are taken to the cutter!"

"I'm happy I'm a clan cat!" said Silverpaw.

"Me too!" Ashpaw added on.

"Snowpelt and I are too!" said Orangeflight. "Now let's get back to the hollow now it's getting late."

And so the 4 cats made their way back to the hollow about the same time Windstorm, Cedarface, Calliepaw, and Winterpaw got back.

"So Silverpaw, how did it go?" Calliepaw asked. "Winterpaw caught a mouse, and then I was a mouse-tail away from catching one too!"

"Wow!" said Silverpaw almost jealous. "Ashpaw tried to catch a mouse but he just scared it!"

"You didn't try?" asked Calliepaw.

"Nah," responded Silverpaw. "I was too interested in all the wonders of the forest."

Calliepaw was about to add something to their conversation when Winterpaw butted in.

"Yah Silverpaw, Calliepaw told you I caught a mouse and Calliepaw was so close to!" Winterpaw bragged. "And you and Ashpaw didn't even try! HA, HA, Ha! So you weren't lying when you told Sparklepelt you were scared to be an apprentice?"

Silverpaw was angry, so she tackled Winterpaw to the ground. Calliepaw backed away. Then Cedarface appeared.

"You two there is no time for play-fights anymore!" scolded Cedarface. "Now go eat! Now! Winterpaw take your mouse to the elders."

Cedarface walked away. Winterpaw hissed at Silverpaw, got his mouse, and left to go to the Elders' Den.

"Come on Silverpaw let's eat like Cedarface said," said Calliepaw. "Apprentice training is over for today."

Silverpaw and Calliepaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile and got two juicy mice and walked over by the Apprentices' Den to eat. Then Amberpaw walked over.

"How was your 1st day of training?" asked Amberpaw.

"It was great!" meowed Calliepaw happily. "Winterpaw caught a mouse and I was a mouse-tail away from doing the same!"

"Cool!" exclaimed Amberpaw. "What about you Silverpaw?"

"It was fine, I guess," sighed Silverpaw.

"Hey, don't be sad I felt the same way on my fist day of training too!" said Amberpaw. "But it will get better, I promise!"

"So where is Jackiepaw?" asked Calliepaw.

"Oh, her and Appletail are getting some herbs for Mosspelt," said Amberpaw.

"Why?" asked Silverpaw.

"Appletail is Mosspelt's best friend, so when Mosspelt needs something she asks Appletail to help and bring Jackiepaw along," said Amberpaw. "Mosspelt has grown very fond of Jackiepaw."

Their conversation drifted and soon they were finished eating. They all shared tongues together, and then went to the Apprentices' Den for sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Catching Two Tresspassers

Catching Two Trespassers

The next morning Silverpaw awoke ready to learn. She stretched then woke up Calliepaw. Calliepaw awoke and the 2 went together to get some fresh-kill. They ate then went to the Training Hollow and waited for one of the mentors to show. Orangeflight came first follow by Ashpaw.

"Nice to see you here at the hollow early!" meowed Orangeflight.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Calliepaw.

"Today each mentor will take their own apprentice out and choose what they will learn themselves," replied Orangeflight. "So I don't know what your mentor has planned for you! But, today Ashpaw and I will be working on hunting."

"And hopefully I'll have a mouse to give to the elders this afternoon," said Ashpaw.

"Good Luck!" Silverpaw said.

"Thanks I'll need it!" replied Ashpaw. "So Orangeflight, can we go yet?"

"Okay," said Orangeflight. "You two wait here for your mentors they will be here soon."

Orangeflight and Ashpaw walked away into the forest. Then Windstorm came running down for Calliepaw.

"Come on Calliepaw!'' commanded Windstorm. "Silverpaw, Snowpelt is coming just wait here she won't be long."

"Bye Silverpaw!" said Calliepaw.

Windstorm and Calliepaw left Silverpaw sitting alone in the hollow. Silverpaw looked back at camp to see Cedarface and Snowpelt waking to the hollow together, with Winterpaw far ahead.

"Silverpaw!" Winterpaw lowly hissed. "Do you see that they are ignoring us because of their love!"

"Oh yeah, I can see it!" Silverpaw hissed back. "Crazy!"

"Well come on now Winterpaw!'' commanded Cedarface. "See you later Snowpelt!"

Cedarface and Winterpaw walked away.

"Oh Silverpaw I'm sorry I'm late," Snowpelt apologized. "How long have you beeen here?"

"A good while!" exclaimed Silverpaw.

"Sorry, I've been distracted lately," Snowpelt explained. "Yes by Cedarface but we do share true love and that is all that matters. Remember that true love is pure; you can find it in any cat if you dig hard enough."

"I will always remember." Silverpaw promised.

"Well come on I'll race you to the WindClan border!" challenged Snowpelt.

When they reached the boundary Snowpelt sniffed out some warriors, of ThunderClan!

"Do you smell that?" asked Snowpelt. "It's ThunderClan!"

"But they aren't in WindClan's territory," Silverpaw added in. "Thery're in ours!"

"Your right Silverpaw!"explained Snowpelt. "Get down and we will catch them!"

They hid in some bushes. A black and white patched tom-cat appeared.

"It is safe to come, but I smell ShadowClan around here somewhere!" he said.

Then a Tortishell she-cat appeared.

"I smell it too!" she said.

Snowpelt stuck her head out of the bushes "Caught you!" she hissed.

"We don't dare attack your territory!" said the tom.

"Attacking WindClan perhaps?" Snowpelt asked.

"You know us ThunderClan we don't start fights, we end them!" the tom hissed.

"Well you're not getting away quite yet," Snowpelt said. "We are taking you to our leader!"

"But we weren't threatening you or your clan!" hissed the she-cat.

"Oh well but you are a danger to some clan!" Snowpelt hissed back.

Snowpelt and Silverpaw herded the two ThunderClan cats to their camp.

"Silverpaw go warn Goldenstar what is going on," Snowpelt said.

Silverpaw went to the High Rock, she saw Twistedfoot, Goldenstar's deputy sitting close by.

"Twistedfoot?" Silverpaw asked.

"Yes young apprentice?" Twistedfoot replied.

"Snowpelt took me out in the woods for training and we found 2 ThunderClan cats in our territory," Silverpaw explained. "Snowpelt is bringing them to Goldenstar, so can you warn her?"

"Yes right away!" meowed Twistedfoot.

Twistedfoot turned into Goldenstar's den and Silverpaw went to find Snowpelt.

"Snowpelt!" Silverpaw called. "Twistedfoot is getting GoldenStar! She'll take care of them!"

Snowpelt finally got the two ThunderClan cats to the High Rock, when Goldenstar appeared.

"Please explain Snowpelt," commanded Goldenstar.

"I took Silverpaw into the woods for training and we smelled ThunderClan by the WindClan border," she explained. "So we hid in the bushes and caught them."

"Well done both of you!" praised Goldenstar.

Then she glanced at the two ThunderClan cats.

"Explain both of you," Goldenstar hissed.

"I'll tell you the truth to end this crazy chaos," said the tom.

"Then go on!" hissed Goldenstar again this time more angrier.

"ThunderClan is low on prey, so Anniepelt and I decided to hunt here," hissed the tom. "Our leader has no idea, please don't tell her!"

"Why?" asked Goldenstar. "It is not like ThunderClan at all to do such a thing! Your leader will be ashamed!"

"Glimmerstar would have approved," said Anniepelt. "She has been so depressed lately so won't care at all when she hears this!"

"We shall see about that," said Goldenstar. "Twistedfoot, escort these two cats home and explain to their leader what has happened. You two should be ashamed, you've broken the warrior code StarClan is angry I can feel it! Now go! Twistedfoot, on their tails!"

Goldenstar watched Twistedfoot walk the two ThunderClan cats out of her presence then turned to Silverpaw.

"Silverpaw, tell me what you have learned so far in your training," she said.

"I learned the forest, I've learned different clan-smells, and I have also learned how to catch trespassers," Silverpaw said.

"Good, Snowpelt you may proceed with Silverpaw's training if you wish or you two may take a break and rest, your choice," Goldenstar meowed. "Now you two may go!"

Snowpelt and Silverpaw nodded respectfully and left.

"Keep training?" asked Snowpelt.

"Let's practice hunting!' Silverpaw suggested.

Snowpelt nodded and the two cats raced back out of camp.


	5. Chapter 5: Silverpaw's 1st Mouse

Silverpaw's 1st Mouse

It was still early morning, so Snowpelt had lots of time for Silverpaw's training.

"I smell mouse!" Silverpaw hissed lowly.

"Correct now do as I say," Snowpelt lowly hissed back.

Silverpaw nodded ready for command.

"Crouch low!"

Silverpaw crouched as low as she could.

"Eyes focused!"

Silverpaw focused hard on that mouse.

"And. . . . . Go!!"

Silverpaw jumped but it got away.

"Mouse-dung!' Silverpaw hissed.

"There are many more mice in the forest," assured Snowpelt. "You'll catch one."

The two walked awhile till they were close to TwoLeg Place. Snowpelt stopped dead.

"Snowpelt, how come we must stay away from TwoLeg Place?" asked Silverpaw.

"They will catch us and keep us as kittypets!" hissed Snowpelt. "Do you want that?"

"They already have kittypets, so why do they need us?" asked Silverpaw.

"They always want more!" Snowpelt said. "They think we will die out here. Those darn kitty-lovers will take us to the cutter, and then we will lose our true gender forever! Don't you ever step a paw in TwoLeg Place! Do you hear me? Never!"

"Yes, Snowpelt I will never step a paw in TwoLeg Place," Silverpaw promised.

"Good, now go catch a mouse," commanded Snowpelt.

Silverpaw left and returned to Snowpelt with a big, fat, juicy mouse.

"Good job Silverpaw!" praised Snowpelt. "Now let's go back to camp now so you can take that to the elders."

Snowpelt and Silverpaw returned to camp. Silverpaw ran straight to the Elders' Den.

"Bighead, Noeyes, Weakclaw?" Silverpaw called.

"What do you want apprentice?" asked Bighead.

"I have a big delicious looking mouse for you all," Silverpaw meowed.

"Why thank you young one," a voice said.

"Who's that?" Silverpaw asked.

"It's just me!" the voice said. "I'm Noeyes. I appreciate your small gift of gratitude. May you bring it over here please?"

Silverpaw carried the mouse over to Noeyes. She sunk her teeth into it.

"This is good!" she meowed. "Bighead! Weakclaw! Come get some!"

"Enjoy then," Silverpaw said.

She started to walk away, but Noeyes called her back.

"One bite of your 1st mouse," she commanded. "You deserve it!"

Silverpaw respectfully did as she was told.

"Thank you Noeyes," Silverpaw said.

"May I have your name youngling?" Noeyes asked.

"Silverpaw." She said.

"May you come back and visit me sometime?" Noeyes asked.

"Sure!" meowed Silverpaw.

"Thank you," Noeyes said. "You can go now."

Silverpaw left and found Calliepaw eating a magpie and an untouched one beside her.

"The other magpie is for you," Calliepaw said.

"Thanks!" Silverpaw said.

"Where were you just now?" asked Calliepaw.

"At the Elders' Den giving the elders my mouse I caught today," Silverpaw said.

"Cool!" Calliepaw said. "I can't wait to catch a mouse!"

"But the weird part was that Noeyes, that blind elder adored me," Silverpaw said. "I have to visit her every darn day now!"

"Really?" Calliepaw asked. "I hear she is really grouchy."

"Oh and guess what else happened?" Silverpaw asked. "Snowpelt and I caught some ThunderClan cats in our territory today!"

"You helped catch them?" asked Calliepaw.

"Yes, and then. . ." Silverpaw stopped in mid-sentence.

"What's wrong Silverpaw?" Calliepaw asked.

"Where is Twistedfoot?" she asked so softly Calliepaw could barely hear her.

"Huh?" Calliepaw asked.

"Goldenstar sent Twistedfoot to escort the cats home and he hasn't returned, and he left early this morning!" Silverpaw explained.

"Mention it to Goldenstar!" Calliepaw suggested.

"I'm going now!" Silverpaw said.

Silverpaw ran to the High Rock. Goldenstar was sitting there grooming herself.

"GoldenStar, where is Twistedfoot?" Silverpaw asked urgently.

"I sent him away to . . . Oh no Silverpaw!" she said. "He hasn't returned!"

"What are you going to do?" Silverpaw asked.

Goldenstar stood at the High Rock and called attention: "All warriors come present before me now!"

"As Snowpelt and Silverpaw remember Twistedfoot left for a mission at early morning, but he is still gone!" Goldenstar said. "So I would like for Darkpelt, Orangeflight, and Cedarface to go search ThunderClan territory for him. Find him, save him, and talk with GlimmerStar about what her warriors have done. Now go, there is no time to spare!!"

When Darkpelt, Orangeflight, and Cedarface left Goldenstar turned to Silverpaw.

"Thank you," she said. "I have always doubted you since you were a kit, but I was wrong. I am sorry."

"It is fine Goldenstar," Silverpaw said.

"You will be a good warrior," Goldenstar said. "I hear Noeyes is now fond of you is this true?"

"Yes, Goldenstar," Silverpaw said.

"Good you are a trustworthy cat, now I must tell you Calliepaw is a NOT your sister," Goldenstar said. "Her mother and Saplekit died after the kitting. Your mother nursed Calliepaw and so that is the truth."

"Why don't you tell HER this," Silverpaw asked. "SHE needs to know!"

"Soon I will tell her," Goldenstar said. "Now you go get some rest and in the morning report to me if you want to know want happened to Twistedfoot."

Silverpaw nodded respectfully and left. She went to the Apprentices' Den, nestled down, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Twistedfoot's Return

Twistedfoot's Return

Silverpaw awoke that morning worried about Twistedfoot. Silverpaw headed straight to the High Rock to find Goldenstar.

"Goldenstar!" she called.

There was no answer. She searched around for her. She saw Darkpelt walking towards Mosspelt's den.

"Darkpelt!" she called.

She ran towards him.

"Yes, Silverpaw?" asked Darkpelt.

"Where is Goldenstar?" she asked nervously.

"Mosspelt's den," Darkpelt meowed. "Is this about Twistedfoot?"

"Yes," Silverpaw meowed. "Is he okay?"

"Go see for yourself, because that is where I am headed," Darkpelt replied.

Darkpelt and Silverpaw walked to Mosspelt's den together. There lay Twistedfoot with Goldenstar and Mosspelt next to him.

"Silverpaw!" Goldenstar exclaimed. "You are finally here! Sit and I shall tell you what has happened to dear Twistedfoot."

Silverpaw sat down next to Goldenstar, ready to listen. Then Twistedfoot sat up. "I would like to tell the whole clan right now, please!"

"You are in bad condition!" Goldenstar argued.

"Yes, but the clan MUST know how evil those ThunderClan cats are," growled Twistedfoot.

Goldenstar agreed and went to the High Rock to call a clan meeting with Twistedfoot limping by her side. Silverpaw, Darkpelt, and Mosspelt followed.

"All warriors become present before me now!"

The cats came towards the High Rock looking tired and worried.

"Twistedfoot returned late last night and wants to tell of something he experienced by ThunderClan," Goldenstar meowed.

Goldenstar beckoned for Twistedfoot to come forward and speak and he did so.

"I went as Goldenstar told me to return the cats home," he began. "Their names were Anniepelt and Patchedfur. When we reached the camp Anniepelt ran to get Glimmerstar. She returned with Glimmerstar, who yes did seem depressed like Anniepelt had stated earlier. Then Glimmerstar said, "ShadowClan! I hate you what do you want?" I told her that two of her warriors were in our territory hunting. She said she didn't care because she told them to do so. Glimmerstar and I argued about how she should have handled her clan starving, but then she pounced on me! She, Anniepelt, and Patchedfur all were attacking me! I could barely fight back. When they released me I had to run and finally got myself into our territory. Then a patrol found me brought me back so Mosspelt could heal all of my wounds."

All of the clan looked speechless.

"So are we going to raid ThunderClan camp or what?" asked Cedarface.

"Don't worry Cedarface, we will get revenge somehow but I don't think violence is the answer right now," meowed Goldenstar. "Now I want a patrol! Gingerface, Windstorm, Nightpelt, Calliepaw, and Amberpaw you go."

The patrol left camp immediately. Silverpaw wondered why ThunderClan had to be so violent all of a sudden. Silverpaw shrugged and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Jackiepaw followed her over.

"Do you want to go hunting today, Silverpaw?" Jackiepaw asked her.

"I will need to ask Snowpelt," Silverpaw said.

"Okay, you can ask her after we eat!" responded Jackiepaw happily.

After they ate Silverpaw asked Snowpelt if she could hunt alone with Jackiepaw and Snowpelt agreed. Silverpaw told Jackiepaw and then they left camp.

"_Out of camp without Snowpelt, I wonder what this will be like!_" Silverpaw thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Sam

Sam

Silverpaw and Jackiepaw walked through the forest searching for prey.

"And ThunderClan is complaining about not having enough prey!" Silverpaw remarked. "We barely have enough either!"

"That's not true Silverpaw!" Jackiepaw argued. "You just have to look in the right places. Do you want me to show you the places Appletail showed me where there is a lot of prey?"

Silverpaw nodded. The two apprentices padded trough the forest happily with Jackiepaw ahead of Silverpaw.

"So where is this great place?" asked Silverpaw.

"Right here on the border by TwoLeg Place," Jackiepaw meowed.

"TwoLeg Place!" hissed Silverpaw. "Are you crazy!? Snowpelt and Orangeflight told Ashpaw and I TwoLeg place is horrible! Why did Appletail tell you could come so near here and hunt?"

"Well, it's kind of a little secret between Appletail, Mosspelt, and I." Jackiepaw meowed. "Mosspelt is pretty wise you know. When she was a young apprentice she figured it out herself but didn't dare tell anyone else."

"Cool!" Silverpaw meowed. Silverpaw could see the look on Jackiepaw's face, she knew she was wondering if she could trust Silverpaw or not. So she added in, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, not even Calliepaw!"

"Thanks, Silverpaw!" Jackiepaw sounded relieved. "Well let's spilt up now, I'll meet you back here later."

Silverpaw nodded and watched Jackiepaw pad away. When Jackiepaw was out of sight, Silverpaw checked the air for scent. MOUSE!! Silverpaw got low. She could see the mouse trotting out of sight, she quietly followed it. The mouse stopped for a moment then Silverpaw pounced and caught it.

"Wow, you hunt better than me!" a strange voice said.

Silverpaw looked around and checked the air for scent. Loner!! She smelled a loner!

"_Why is this stupid loner talking to ME?_" she thought.

"What do you want, loner?" she hissed.

A brown tabby tom with dark stripes emerged from the bushes.

"I don't want anything so you can put your claws away," he meowed.

"How can I trust you loner?" Silverpaw hissed again.

"What is a loner?" the tom asked stupidly.

"You're a loner, mouse-brain!'' Silverpaw hissed. "You don't belong to a clan and you're not a kittypet so you are a loner."

"Kittypet?" the tom-cat asked.

"House cat, you idiot!" Silverpaw spat. "You are so stupid I wouldn't be surprised if you asked what a clan was!"

"You're right I have no idea what a clan is." the tom said.

Silverpaw explained what a clan was and the tabby listened intently.

"And you are a warrior?" he asked.

"I'm an apprentice training to be a warrior," Silverpaw stated proudly. "So, you live around TwoLeg Place?"

"Yah, the TwoLegs are nice you know," the tom said. "I barely have to hunt around here; they put out kittypet food for us to eat so we strays are well-fed!"

"You eat those pellets and that mushy slop and call it food?!" Silverpaw asked.

"When you are really hungry you will," he said.

"Why don't you just hunt?" Silverpaw asked.

"Well, the others and I get tired of it so we share the TwoLeg food," he explained. "We all live in a backyard of an old TwoLeg nest and sleep in the shed that is there too."

"Well, let me apologize for killing this mouse just before it came into your territory, here you can have it," Silverpaw mewed.

"No it's okay, besides I don't mark territory like you and the other clan cats do so it's your mouse," he meowed.

"Thanks, my name is Silverpaw," Silverpaw said.

"Very pretty name, my name is Sam," Sam said.

Silverpaw started to purr, even though she knew it was wrong to even be talking to this cat anyway.

"Listen here Sam," she said. "For future reference stay out of our territory, if any of my clan-mates even knew I was talking to you we would both be crowfood!"

"Does that mean I can't see you again?" Sam asked. "I wanted you to come and meet my friends and family."

"Why would you want me to do that?" Silverpaw asked confused.

"You seem nice!'' Sam meowed.

"Maybe I could come by to see you again," Silverpaw suggested. "Tomorrow or something, whenever I'm alone. Which is, let me tell you never often!"

"Great!" Sam meowed cheerfully. "Tomorrow it is and I'll be waiting!"

"Remember Sam," Silverpaw warned. "Never come into my territory, okay?"

"Okay, I promise I won't get you in trouble for seeing me!" Sam promised. "Bye!!"

"Bye!" Silverpaw meowed. And then she padded away, taking her freshly-killed mouse with her as a gift from Sam.

Silverpaw caught a couple more mice and a thrush before she found Jackiepaw, who had of course caught more than her.

"Great hunting grounds, huh?" asked Jackiepaw.

"Yep!" Silverpaw meowed._ "With mouse-brained loners who don't even know what kittypets are!!" _Silverpaw added silently. "Let's go back to camp now." Silverpaw meowed wanting to get away from the TwoLeg border soon before Sam could still scent she was here.


	8. Chapter 8: A Quiet and Starange Evening

A Quiet and Strange Afternoon

Jackiepaw and Silverpaw got back to camp about the same time Gingerface's patrol got back. Calliepaw and Amberpaw bounded up to Jackiepaw and Silverpaw as soon as they saw them.

"Any sign of ThunderClan?" Silverpaw asked.

"None," Calliepaw replied. "So what have you and Jackiepaw been doing?"

"Hunting," Silverpaw replied. "Excuse me please I have to go and take this thrush to Noeyes now."

Silverpaw picked up the thrush and ran to the Elders' Den.

"Noeyes!" she called.

"She's over there, Silverpaw," Bighead meowed. "I'm happy you are here, because she's been complaining that you haven't been coming by."

"Okay, thanks Bighead," Silverpaw meowed.

Silverpaw padded over to Noeyes's den.

"Hi Noeyes, it's Silverpaw," Silverpaw mewed quietly.

"Silverpaw it has been so long since you last visited me, why?" Noeyes asked.

"I've been busy with training, sorry," Silverpaw apologized. "Look a brought you a thrush!"

"Thank you Silverpaw," Noeyes said. "Thanks not for completely not forgetting about me."

"I couldn't Noeyes, you are a very wise cat and I need to ask you something," Silverpaw said.

"What?" NoEyes sounded worried.

"Are there cats beyond our territory, in TwoLeg Place, that are not kittypets, but just live around there for no reason?" Silverpaw asked.

"Yes," Noeyes said. "The TwoLegs call them strays. They will start out by feeding them, and then they bring them inside, take them to the cutter and then trap them as kittypets forever!"

Silverpaw stared at Noeyes in disbelief. Sam was in danger!! She decided that tomorrow she had to warn Sam that TwoLeg Place wasn't a safe place to live.

"So, why did you want to know that anyway, Silverpaw?" Noeyes asked suspiciously.

"I was interested, that all," Silverpaw lied. "She knew she couldn't tell anybody she met Sam and was friends with that mouse-brained loner."

"Okay then, Silverpaw," Noeyes mewed.

"Noeyes, I have to go now," Silverpaw said.

"Goodbye Silverpaw!" NoEyes called to Silverpaw as Silverpaw walked away.

When Silverpaw reached the fresh-kill pile she saw Winterpaw close by eating a vole. Silverpaw picked up a small squirrel and padded over to him.

"Ay," he said when Silverpaw got close to him. "What do you want now, Silverpaw?"

"Where are Calliepaw, Jackiepaw, and Amberpaw?" she asked.

"I haven't seen Jackiepaw or Calliepaw, but Amberpaw is eating over there by the Apprentices' Den," Winterpaw meowed.

"Okay, thanks!" Silverpaw mewed before she walked off towards the Apprentices' Den.

When Silverpaw reached the Apprentices' Den, Amberpaw was there, but as Winterpaw said Calliepaw and Jackiepaw were nowhere to be seen.

"Hi, Silverpaw!" Amberpaw meowed when she saw Silverpaw.

"Where are Jackiepaw and Calliepaw?" Silverpaw asked.

"Their mentors needed them to do a special task," Amberpaw meowed.

"I bet Jackiepaw's is to help Appletail get herbs for Mosspelt!" Silverpaw teased.

"And you know it!" Amberpaw teased back.

Silverpaw and Amberpaw ended their conversation at that. They shared tongues and curled up in the Apprentices' Den for sleep.

"_I wonder what Sam is doing right now_," Silverpaw thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Escaping The Camp

Escaping the Camp

Silverpaw awoke the next morning with Calliepaw beside her.

"Calliepaw!" she whispered.

Calliepaw blinked her eyes open. "What?"

"Where were you last night?" Silverpaw mewed. "How long ago did you get in the den?"

"Mosspelt, Appletail, and Jackiepaw were out getting borage and poppy seeds because Mosspelt knows Grayflower is due to have her kits any day now," Calliepaw explained. "Windstorm and I had to stay in the nursery until they got back, for Grayflower's sake."

"Was Nightpelt there too?" Silverpaw asked.

"Yah," Calliepaw responded. "Hey, how come you had to go see Noeyes right away and then ditched Jackiepaw, Amberpaw, and I?"

"I just needed to ask her something, that's all," Silverpaw meowed.

"What?" Calliepaw asked.

"Nothing, nothing important," Silverpaw lied. She knew if she told Calliepaw about meeting Sam and all, plus what she was going to be up to today, Calliepaw would freak out!

"Okay then," Calliepaw mewed. "Let's go and eat."

Both cats got up and stretched, and went over to the fresh-kill pile. They decided to eat in the shade. They saw Goldenstar come down to the clearing.

"I need a morning patrol!" she ordered.

"I can lead it if you wish," Speckledpelt offered.

"Okay, Speckledpelt get your patrol together now," Goldenstar meowed.

"Okay, come on Loverface, Snowpelt, Cedarface, Jackiepaw, and Winterpaw!" Speckledpelt ordered.

"_Yes! Snowpelt is gone, now I have time to see Sam!_" Silverpaw rejoiced silently.

Speckledpelt lead her patrol out of camp.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Calliepaw asked.

"I want to go hunting, you want to come?" Silverpaw asked.

"Sure, but which warrior should we take with us?" Calliepaw asked.

"Tearface," Silverpaw replied. She knew with Tearface around she could easily get around her to find Sam.

"Why Tearface?" Calliepaw asked looking puzzled.

"Because, no one likes Tearface and I want to be nice to her," Silverpaw lied. The truth was she was really just using Tearface.

"Makes sense," Calliepaw replied sounding convinced. "Let's go ask her now!"

Calliepaw and Silverpaw made their way over to Tearface.

"Tearface, would you come with us hunting?" Silverpaw asked.

"Sure Silverpaw!" Tearface meowed. "You two can't leave camp without a warrior, which I am! Come on let's go!"

Tearface, Calliepaw, and Silverpaw left camp. They were close to the TwoLeg Border. Silverpaw had to get away.

"Why don't we split up now," Silverpaw suggested. "Tearface you and Calliepaw can hunt together and I can hunt over here because I hunt better alone."

"Sure, Silverpaw!" Tearface meowed. "Whatever gets the clan more fresh-kill!"

"But Silverpaw. . ."

Before Calliepaw could finish her sentence Silverpaw ran off blocking out her words she was yelling.


	10. Chapter 10: Patrol, Eggs, and A Fight

Meeting Sam's Friends and Family

When Silverpaw finally reached the TwoLeg Border she heard crumpling in the leaves. She waited but didn't see a cat.

"Come on Sam, I know you are there!" Silverpaw meowed.

"Silverpaw!" Sam meowed happily. "You did come!"

Sam started purring. "Come on then, they can't wait to meet you!"

Silverpaw followed Sam into TwoLeg Place. Sam led her to an old green TwoLeg Nest.

"Here is the old nest I was telling you about," Sam explained.

Then Sam walked straight into its backyard. Then he jumped up in the shed. Silverpaw waited outside.

"Silverpaw is here!" Sam meowed.

"Sam what took so long!" a fat tabby she-cat meowed.

"I had to wait for her, I just couldn't look for her, because she said if I did her clan-mates would kill us both," Sam replied.

"What clan-mates!" the she-cat spat.

"Rebecca, can you just shut-up already?" Sam hissed. "The forest clans may have weird ways to YOU, but to Silverpaw that is her life."

"I swear you love that cat!" Rebecca hissed. "More than you will ever love me!"

Sam ignored Rebecca. "Silverpaw, you can come in I won't let her hurt you!" Sam called.

Silverpaw jumped into the shed. "I know she won't hurt me," Silverpaw meowed. "Forest cats are much more dangerous, but don't worry I'm no harm."

Rebecca gave Silverpaw a hatred look. "I'm Rebecca, Sam's mate," she bragged.

"She's not MY mate," Sam meowed.

Rebecca gave Sam the same hatred look she gave Silverpaw. Then a brown and white tabby tom jumped into the shed. A black tabby she-cat followed him in.

"Sam, Rebecca, come on!" the tom called. "The TwoLegs just put breakfast out for us, and it's real tuna!"

"And we better hurry because Abby is already eating it!" the she-cat finished.

"Silverpaw, this is Tom and Sasha," Sam meowed. "You guys this is Silverpaw, the cat I told you I met yesterday."

"Nice to meet you Silverpaw," Sasha meowed. "Would you like some tuna?"

"Thanks, but no," Silverpaw meowed. "It is against warrior code."

Sasha looked puzzled. "Well, what's. . . ."

"We don't have time for her answer!" Rebecca snapped and then ran out of the shed for her breakfast.

"Greedy-pelt!" Tom called. "Okay now Silverpaw, what is warrior code?"

Silverpaw explained warrior code to Tom and Sasha. It was Sam's 2nd time hearing it but he seemed like he enjoyed hearing it again anyway.

"Wow," Sasha meowed. "Do you enjoy living like that?"

"Yes, but sometimes I wish I could be free like you, Sam and all the other cats that live out here," Silverpaw admitted.

"Why don't you come live out here then?" Sam offered.

"I can't abandon my clan," Silverpaw meowed.

"Well, if anything ever happens you are always welcome to come out here and live with us," Sam meowed.

"Thank you, Sam," she meowed. "Now you three need to go and eat!"

"Okay then!" Sam meowed. "Come on Sasha, Tom."

Silverpaw followed Sasha, Tom, and Sam to a brick floor outside a TwoLeg Nest. When they got there they saw Rebecca and a black and brown tortoiseshell she-cat grooming themselves.

"Well maybe if you stopped talking to her you could have gotten some!" Rebecca spat.

"I tried to save you guys some, but Rebecca ate what I had saved," the tortoiseshell said. "Oh, you must be Silverpaw! I'm Abby."

"Hi Abby," Silverpaw said. "Can you guys hold on a second?"

Silverpaw padded over to the side of the yard, climbed a tree, and attacked a bird's nest.

"Sasha, Tom, Sam!" Silverpaw called. "Get over here!"

Sasha, Tom, and Sam obeyed.

"What?" Tom asked.

Silverpaw finished scrambling the bird's eggs with her claws. "Here is some food," Silverpaw said.

"Do you think we can't catch prey ourselves!?" Tom spat.

"Tom!" Sasha hissed. "Come on and be nice! Silverpaw is only trying to be nice!"

"Sorry, thanks Silverpaw," Tom apologized.

"It's fine Tom," Silverpaw meowed. She turned to Sam. "I have to go now before my hunting friends have figured out where I have gone to."

"Okay, I'll walk back with you," Sam offered.

"In that case we'll save you some egg," Sasha meowed.

Sam nodded and walked away with Silverpaw. They walked across the TwoLeg street that led over to the forest boundary. When they got there Silverpaw looked at Sam.

"I need to ask you something," she meowed.

"What?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Do you want to be a kittypet?" Silverpaw asked.

"No!" Sam yowled. "Why would you ask that!?"

"Then you have to leave TwoLeg Place!" Silverpaw ordered. "Sasha, Tom, Rebecca, and Abby too!"

"No, this is my home," Sam stated.

"But the food the TwoLegs are giving you is a trap!" Silverpaw hissed.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"A wise elder in my clan told me!" Silverpaw argued.

"And you'd believe some stupid old elder?" Sam asked.

"Noeyes is not stupid!" Silverpaw spat. Y"ou are the one who is stupid! What's a kittypet? What's a loner? You are a mouse-brained idiot! And all I want to know is why you wanted me to come here and meet your friends?! Half of them didn't even like me! I never want to see you again, and if I ever catch you in my territory I'll tear you to shreds! All I ever wanted you to be was safe!"

"Silverpaw, no!" Sam yowled.

But Silverpaw ignored Sam and ran away.

"_I can't believe what just happened!!_" Silverpaw thought.


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

The Truth

When Silverpaw finally got into ShadowClan territory she stopped to catch some prey. Then she saw Tearface and Calliepaw.

"How was hunting?" Silverpaw asked.

"Lot's of prey!" Calliepaw meowed.

"You bet!" Tearface agreed.

"I feel bad, I didn't catch much!" Silverpaw apologized. "I guess I went the wrong way!"

"Well, sometimes you have your good hunting days and sometimes you have your bad ones," Tearface meowed.

"That's why you should have hunted with us," Calliepaw stated. "Besides why did you have to leave anyway?"

"No reason," Silverpaw meowed.

"Let's get back to camp now!'' Tearface meowed.

Tearface, Silverpaw, and Calliepaw returned to camp pretty early. They dropped their fresh-kill in the pile. Tearface padded over to the Warriors' Den.

"I saw where you went, Silverpaw," Calliepaw meowed calmly.

"Well where did I go?" Silverpaw challenged.

"I saw you talking to a loner and then you two walked off into TwoLeg Place together!" Calliepaw hissed.

"Well it doesn't matter," Silverpaw meowed. "I never want to see Sam again!"

"Sam?" Calliepaw asked.

Silverpaw explained everything from the border hunting with Jackiepaw to the fight.

"Stupid loner!'' Calliepaw spat.

"I agree!" Silverpaw meowed. "You promise not to tell anyone about this, right?"

"Promise!" Calliepaw meowed.


	12. Chapter 12: Patrolling The Border

Patrolling the Border

The next morning Silverpaw arose from her den and went over to get some fresh-kill. She was settled with an adder in her paws when Darkpelt approached her.

"Goldenstar ordered a patrol," he meowed. "Would you like to come along?"

"Who's leading it?" Silverpaw asked.

"I am," Darkpelt stated.

"Okay, I'll come along!" Silverpaw meowed.

"Do you think you'll be done with that adder by the time I finish rounding up the rest of a patrol?" Darkpelt asked.

"I will," Silverpaw meowed.

Darkpelt walked away. He came back with Speckledpelt, Snowpelt, Ashpaw, and Loverface.

"Let's go Silverpaw," he meowed.

The six cats left the camp at that order. Silverpaw was happy to be a loyal ShadowClan cat again since she doesn't have to hide Sam. Plus, since she was an apprentice she would be in severe trouble if Goldenstar did end up figuring out! But, she still wished she didn't end things with Sam so horribly. She shook her head to get all of these crazy thoughts away from her and ran after Ashpaw.

"What are you doing?" Ashpaw meowed.

"Just catching up with you and the others!" Silverpaw meowed.

"Okay then," Ashpaw replied. "Why don't you catch up with Darkpelt instead of me!"

"Why don't you?" Silverpaw asked.

"Alright then, bye!" Ashpaw meowed.

Ashpaw ran over to Darkpelt. Ashpaw seemed to admire his father. More than Silverpaw did. Silverpaw admired Snowpelt. She knew Snowpelt was independent and believed love was pure, and Silverpaw agreed with it.

They were getting close to the TwoLeg Border and Silverpaw was getting tense. Especially when she and the patrol heard rustling in the bushes.

"I smell a loner," Darkpelt hissed softly.

"So do I," Speckledpelt agreed.

"Yes, you two are right and the scent is fresh!" Snowpelt mewed softly.

"I think the loner is here right now!" Ashpaw mewed.

"In the bushes!'' Loverface spat.

"Loverface is right!" Darkpelt meowed. "Attack that bush!!"

All six cats attacked the bush. Silverpaw was clawing at a dark-tabby colored pelt she seemed to have recognized. The tabby jumped out of the bushes to face Silverpaw and the other cats when Silverpaw recognized him. It was Sam!

Speckledpelt jumped on him. The two cats were rolling around hissing and spitting. Sam was a good fighter and was beating Speckledpelt, and then Silverpaw jumped on his back. Silverpaw then dug her claws into his back. Sam released his hold on Speckledpelt and she escaped. Silverpaw got on Sam and whispered. "Sam just run away now, I'll meet you here later! I'm so sorry!"

She released her hold on Sam and then he ran away. She turned around to see Speckledpelt lying down by Snowpelt, as Snowpelt was licking Speckledpelt's horrible wounds.

"Silverpaw, thank you," Speckledpelt mewed.

"Save your words," Darkpelt commanded. "We must get you back to camp so Mosspelt can help you."

The cats all listened to Darkpelt and walked back home. Ashpaw and Silverpaw walked up by Darkpelt while Snowpelt and Loverface stayed back and helped Speckledpelt walk. When they got to camp Darkpelt ran to report to Goldenstar and Loverface went to tell Mosspelt pretty much the same thing. Snowpelt followed Loverface with Speckledpelt by her side. Ashpaw ran over to the Apprentices' Den. That was when Silverpaw saw Calliepaw walk out of the den and run over to her.

"What happened?" Calliepaw asked.

"We were patrolling over by TwoLeg Border and we found Sam in the bushes," Silverpaw explained. "We attacked the bush and Speckledpelt is badly wounded. I attacked Sam then let him escape."

"Now you can never be happy with him," Calliepaw meowed.

"I could be if I wanted to," Silverpaw argued. "If Sam knew Speckledpelt was part of my clan he never would have hurt her. I just don't think he recognized me until after I whispered to him to run."

"You told him to run?" Calliepaw asked.

"Yes," Silverpaw meowed. "I also told him I would go and meet him there later."

"You can't do that Silverpaw!" Calliepaw hissed. "What if Speckledpelt dies?"

"She won't die, but he might!" Silverpaw spat back. "I hurt him badly and I feel awful."

"What are you planning?" Calliepaw asked.

"I'm going to sneak into Mosspelt's den and take Sam the same herbs she is giving Speckledpelt," Silverpaw meowed.

"Why?" Calliepaw asked.

"My heart is telling me to," Silverpaw explained. "I believe it is the right thing to do."

"Are you going to keep seeing him after this?" Calliepaw asked.

"It depends," Silverpaw meowed. "But whatever happens, do you promise not to tell ANYBODY?"

"Fine," Calliepaw hissed. "This is really stupid though. You don't know how much I disagree and want to tell Goldenstar, but I just don't want you to get in trouble. You're my sister and I have to be loyal to you."

"Thanks Calliepaw," Silverpaw meowed.

She gave Calliepaw a lick and wondered.

"_I wonder what she would do if she knew we weren't sisters_?"


	13. Chapter 13: Sneaking The Herbs

Sneaking the Herbs

Silverpaw went off to Mosspelt's den. When she got there she saw Speckledpelt lying there with Snowpelt, Loverface, and Mosspelt at her side. Mosspelt heard her approach and looked up.

"What's wrong Silverpaw?" Mosspelt asked looking annoyed.

"Would you mind if I got some poppy seeds for my pain?" Silverpaw asked.

"Not at all," Mosspelt meowed. "Just go in my den and look around for them and you will see them."

"Okay, thanks Mosspelt!" Silverpaw meowed.

Silverpaw entered Mosspelt's den. There were herbs of every sort in her den. Silverpaw collected a little bundle of herbs. She had some knowledge of what herbs did what. Apparently, almost every cat did. She trotted out of Mosspelt's den with her little bundle and Mosspelt looked puzzled.

"I thought all you needed was poppy seeds?" Mosspelt asked.

"I was thinking of others," Silverpaw stated. "Some are for Ashpaw and Darkpelt too."

"But those two are barely hurt," Snowpelt argued.

"You two can-it!" Loverface hissed. "We all attacked the bush! The might have pain that is not visible, like me. Go on Silverpaw, you have a kind heart and I respect that."

Silverpaw nodded and walked away. She was happy Loverface was there to defend her. Then Silverpaw realized, even if Loverface knew who the herbs were really for she would still probably be proud of Silverpaw. But, Loverface was a loyal ShadowClan cat so really Silverpaw didn't know what Loverface would think.

So Silverpaw asked StarClan, "_Am I doing the right thing_?"

"_I love Sam so I have to do this_!"


End file.
